


[Podfic] Songs of Experience by amycarey

by fire_juggler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Henry’s home for his final Spring Break before graduating. Regina and Henry have a few drinks together (well, more than a few). Henry’s pretty certain that his mothers are pretty much definitely married even though they’re not in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Songs of Experience by amycarey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs of Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441239) by [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/pseuds/amycarey). 



> Recorded for [Too Much Awesome Ladies 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/toomuchawesomeladies_2016).
> 
> Many thanks to amycarey for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/songs_of_experience.mp3)

## Length:

00:23:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/songs_of_experience-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 22.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/songs_of_experience-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
